Bedtime Stories
by TBorah89
Summary: Henry Jr. tells his two little sisters a story to get their minds off of a storm.


A/N: Just a little random drabble about Henry Jr. and the twins.

* * *

Bedtime Stories

Ten-year-old Henry Matthews Halliwell Jr. was laying in his bed but he wasn't sleeping. No there was no way he could even think about going to sleep with the storm raging outside his window. He didn't mind storms and they didn't scare him but this one was so loud that it was making it impossible for him to sleep. The wind was wiping so that it was rattling the glass of his windows in their panes. No matter how hard he tried there was nothing he could do to block out the sound. So he gave up and turned on the TV in his bedroom of course there wasn't really anything good on at two in the morning. Or rather there wasn't anything on that time of morning he was supposed to be watching that was when all the good horror movies came on. But he figured what his mom and dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It's not like the movies scared him anyway the only reason he wasn't allowed to watch them in the living room was because of his two little sisters.

Those girls could be the biggest pain sometimes and he wished he could get his Aunt Piper to trade Mel for him. Really it seemed like a fair trade to him he and Chris were just like brothers anyway. Deep down he didn't mind when his sisters were being annoying he knew it was just because they were little and they didn't know any better. They sure made it hard for him not to want to run away from home sometimes. He had even orbed to his grandpa's house one time before his mom had called and made him come back home.

Really what did they expect he lived in a houseful of women? He had to get away sometimes. Sure he had his dad but he just did not understand the magic stuff.

Henry hurried up and turned his TV off when he heard a knock at his door he wasn't sure who it was so it was better to be safe than sorry. His mom wouldn't really yell at him she would most likely let him watch it and so would his dad. No he was worried about his sisters walking in and seeing what he was watching. He didn't want them to be scared no matter how much they got on his nerves. He was still their big brother and he never wanted anything bad to happen to them.

"Come in." Henry called and then the two twin terrors he called his sisters can running through his door and jumped up in bed with him.

"Bubba we're scared can we sleep with you?" Patty asked him looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Of course you can sleep with me I won't ever let anything happen to you." Henry assured them.

" Junior tell us a story." Carly begged him she was by far the most annoying of his two sisters but he still wouldn't let anything happen to her. At the time he didn't mind being called Junior.

Patty liked that idea and her little face lit up with a smile "Please tell us a story Bubba." She pleaded with him.

Henry smiled down at them "Ok but only a really quick story and Charlie gets to pick this time since you got to pick last time Carly." He relented he couldn't fight them both.

Patty thought about it for a moment "Will you tell us a story about a knight?" she asked him.

"Ok just give me a minute to think." Henry said and he stroked his chin and thought for a moment "I've got it but you two have to get under the covers and listen."

"You've got it Junior." Carly said crawling under his covers followed by Patty. Henry chuckled a bit to himself. This was one of the good parts of being a big brother or at least that is what his Aunt Piper told him. But somehow he doubted that she ever had to deal with her two younger sisters getting in bed with her.

"We did what you asked can you tell us a story now Hank?" Patty asked there was no way he could talk mean to her no matter how much he wanted to she was his favorite sister.

Henry nodded his head "Once upon a time in a land far, far away their was a knight. He rode a big black horse and he wore a shiny suit of armor. He had a magical sword that he used to slay dragons."

"What kind of dragons?" Carly asked he should have known it was coming he could never make it through a story without one of them interrupting him.

"And what was his name?" Patty asked adding her two cents in on the matter.

Henry pretended not to be annoyed with them which he never really was "Why Sir Vincent slayed fire breathing dragons like there are any other kind." Henry went on as if they were silly to ask such questions and he got a giggle out of both of them. "Well you see Sir Vincent was in love with Princess Victoria but the problem was an evil wizard locked her up in a tower that was guarded by a moat filled with alligators and a fire breathing dragon."

Patty had a look of shock on her face "Well what did he do Hank?" she asked as if such things seemed impossible to her.

Henry smiled at her "He did what any good knight would do he jumped over the moat on his horse and then he slayed the dragon and then he fought with the wizard. And of course he rescued the princess. They got married and lived happily ever after. The End." He finished.

"Wow that was exciting." Carly said her eyes filled with wonder and amazement. They had forgotten that there was even a storm raging.

"It sure was and now you three really need to go to bed. Come on girls let me take you back to your room." Paige said from where she was standing in the doorway. Neither girl looked too happy about going back to their room.

Henry took note of the looks on their faces and took pity on them. "Mom the girls can stay here tonight if they really want to." He said what the hell? He figured it was his job as a big brother.

"Ok but I'm going to tuck you three in. Now get under there Henry Victor." Paige said and he did as he was told. She pulled the covers up over them and kissed all three of them on the head. "I love you babies now go to sleep."

"We love you too mommy." The three said in unison.

"Goodnight girls I love you and I promise that I will never let anything happen to you ever." Henry said kissing each of his sisters on the head after their mom had left.

"I love you too Junior." Carly replied.

"I love you too Hank I'm glad that you're my big brother." Patty said. Henry just grinned this was for sure the best part of being a big brother.

Paige had been listening to them from the hall she couldn't help but smile to herself before she went back to the bedroom she shared with her husband all the while thinking her son was going to be a very good man one day.


End file.
